The town's special jobs/"Kidnap the Sandy Claws"/Frost, Shaw, and Shockwave are back
Here is how the town's folk get their special jobs, "Kidnap the Sandy Claws", and Frost, Shaw, and Shockwave return in Code Red enters the Nightmare before Christmas. (We see Nighlock in line to represent Code Red) Mayor:megaphone Next! Nighlock:(walks up to Jack) Jack Skellington: Ah, Agent Tavary. I regret to inform you, that despite how much your team wants to help, I'm afraid, that since you are our guests, that you're all going to have to sit this one out. Nighlock: I came to talk to you. You're not doing the right thing. Jack Skellington: Of course I am. Everyone deserves to have Christmas. N.I.G.H:(in Vision's voice) Please consider the consequences of your actions. Nighlock: You have to understand, that if you go through with this, we may be forced to place you under arrest. Taser: You must listen to us, Jack. Jack Skellington: I know you're all worried, but don't worry, everything will go fine. Bucky Barnes:(puts his hands on the two students to pull them away) Come on. Let's head back and rethink our strategy you two. (as they are walking away, Nighlock speaks into his earpiece) Nighlock: N.I.G.H, keep constant tabs on Jack. You see everything he does, hear everything he says. I'm placing a bug down with a small camera. You see everything and hear everything. (We see the Nighlock Armour back at the house) N.I.G.H: Bug and camera are operational sir. Nighlock:(nods) Good luck. N.I.G.H: Thank you sir.(hangs up) (we see the mayor being pranked) Mayor: Hey!(sees who it is)(gasps) Jack, quickly, it's Oogie's boys! Jack Skellington: Ah yes. Halloween's finest Trick or Treaters. I was expecting you. Shock: And we thought you didn't like us. Jack Skellington: The job I have for you is so important, you can't tell anyone, not a soul.(whispers to them) (N.I.G.H zooms the camera in and changes the bug to where it can hear them) Mayor:(tries to listen in but his spider clogs the megaphone) (N.I.G.H makes out the words Sandy Claws and kidnap) Jack Skellington: And one more thing: Leave that no account Oogie Boogie out of this! Lock: Sure thing Jack. Shock: Wouldn't dream of it Jack. (we see they have crossed his fingers) (they leave and arrive at their tree house) Nighlock: What did you hear, N.I.G.H? N.I.G.H: Something about Sandy Claws and kidnap. Nighlock: What?! (back at the tree house) Shock:(shuts the cage to the entrance) Lock, Shock and Barrel: Kidnap Mr. Sandy Claws?~ Lock: I wanna do it~ Barrel: Let's draw straws~ Shock:(takes off her mask and smacks them) Jack said we should work together~ Barrel: Three of a kind~ Lock: Birds of a feather~ Lock, Shock and Barrel: Now and forever~ Wheeeeee~ La la la la la la ~ La, la, la, la, laa~ La, la, la, la, la~ La, la, la, la, laa~ Kidnap the Sandy Claws~ Lock him up real tight~ Throw away the key and then turn off all the lights~ Shock: First, we're going to set some bait~ Inside a nasty trap and wait~ Then when he comes a-sniffin'~ Snap the trap and close the gate~ Lock: Wait, I've got a better plan~ To catch this big red lobster man~ We'll pop him in a boiling pot~ And when he's done, we'll butter him up~ Lock, Shock and Barrel: Kidnap the Sandy Claws~ Throw him in a box~ Bury him for 90 years~ And see if he talks~ throws the cage down the chute Shock: Then Mr. Oogie Boogie man~ Can take the whole thing over then~ He'll be so pleased, I do declare~ That he will cook him rare~ Lock, Shock, and Barrel: Wheeee!~ (the cage lands below the house and the creature inside see Oogie) Oogie Boogie: Oooooohooo! Yum, yum, yum, yum. (sucks in and eats it) Lock: I say we take a cannon~ Aim it at his door and then~ Knock three times and when he answers~ Sandy Claws will be no more~ Shock: You're so stupid, think now~ If we blow him up to smitherines~ We may lose some pieces~ And Jack may beat us black and green~ Lock, Shock and Barrel: Kidnap the Sandy Claws~ Tie him in a bag~ Throw him in the ocean~ Then see if he is sad~ Lock and Shock: Because Mr. Oogie Boogie is the meanest guy around~ If I were on his Boogie list, I'd get out of town~ get a few things and put them in the tub Barrel: He'll be so pleased by our success~ That he'll reward us too, I'll bet~ Lock, Shock, and Barrel: Perhaps he'll make his special brew~ Of snake and spider stew~ Mmmmmmm!~ We're his little henchmen and we take our job with pride~ We do our best to please him~ And stay on his good side~ Shock: I wish my cohorts weren't so dumb~ Barrel: I'm not the dumb one~ Lock: You're no fun~ Shock: Shut up! Lock: Make me~ Shock: I've got something, listen up~ This one is real good, you'll see~ We'll send a present to his door~ Upon there'll be a note to read~ Now in the box~ We'll wait and hide~ Until his curiosity...~ Lock, Shock, and Barrel: Entices him to look inside~ And then we'll have him in~ One, two, three~ Kidnap the Sandy Claws~ Beat him with a stick~ Bury him for 90 years, see what makes him tick~ Kidnap the Sandy Claws, chop him into bits~ Mr. Oogie Boogie is sure to get his kicks~ Kidnap the Sandy Claws, see what we will see~ Lock him in a cage and then throw away the key!!~ Ha, ha, ha, ha! Oogie's lair Oogie Boogie: Sandy Claws, huh? Emma Frost: Looks like we're in for a real surprise here. Shinobi Shaw: I completely agree. Oogie Boogie: Where's Shockwave? (groundbridge opens and Shockwave steps through) Shockwave: I am right here. (the screen goes black while they laugh) Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:RedSilver56